1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment such as a portable data output-input terminal driven by a battery means which can be effectively used to store data having been input by input means and to output a stored data to the host computer or other data I/O terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A terminal equipment communicably connected to a host processor such as a host computer transfers input data to the host processor and accepts data output from the host processor. Upon using such a terminal equipment, it is necessary for the operator to know to what extent the memory is occupied by data and programs having been stored prior to the start of processing data.
If the empty area of the memory is not sufficient for processing data, various processes cannot be executed.